The disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless communications and more particularly to methods and apparatus for the solicited addition of a wireless device to a wireless network.
Wi-Fi™ is a nearly ubiquitous wireless network (WLAN) technology, enabling connection of devices to the Internet, and ad hoc networking of devices. The relative ease and low cost of set up and administration for Wi-Fi™ networks has contributed to its wide deployment for residential and commercial use (e.g., coffee shops, bookstores, hotels, etc.).
Anecdotally, existing wireless encryption methods are difficult to use for a non-technical user, and may directly result in unsecure networks (e.g., if improperly setup, or not setup at all). Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) and the subsequent standards for Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA and WPA2) are the current de facto standards for Wi-Fi network security. Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) was introduced as an optional network security program by the Wi-Fi Alliance in early 2007. WPS provides an abbreviated network setup solution which reduces the number of actions required to set up a protected Wi-Fi network. WPS requires support of Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) or WPA2. The WPS protocol is targeted for non-technical users who know very little of wireless security and may be intimidated by the available security configurations of WPA-type systems.